


fußball

by nisakomi



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisakomi/pseuds/nisakomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what you get when an arsenal fan unfortunately adores a manchester united fan and a chelsea fan</p>
            </blockquote>





	fußball

  
after so many there and backs, exo k no longer celebrates m's return to the dorms. joonmyeon continues to greet the managers out of necessity rather than excitement and doesn't bother welcoming kris back before pulling him aside to share news and schedules for the coming week. baekhyun and chanyeol make room on the bed for zitao but don't make any comment about him having been gone for a few nights or coming back. they've all learned in their own way to suspend relationships and pick them back off exactly where they left off. they have to. and they've learned to take friendship seriously but without being oversensitive. they have to.  
  
when lu han and yixing enter jongin's room, he's busy trouncing sehun in crazy arcade.  
  
"fuckfuckfuck, kim jongin don't you dare, don't you dare pop that fucking bubble, fuck, fuck you fuck you!" sehun shrieks  
  
jongin smirks and pulls off his headphones. sehun holds out his palm so yixing can deposit a small collection of snacks they've brought from china. most of it ends up landing on the bed, but sehun manages to hold on to a bag of xiao man tou which he proceeds to rip open and work away at. yixing sits down on the bed and rests his chin on sehun's shoulder. lu han drops down on the floor beside jongin and reaches around to grab his waist. jongin pulls away. lu han blinks once before falling over.  
  
he grumbles as he pulls himself back up.  
  
"rollerbades, hurry up jongin, he's going to get there first."  
  
jongin scowls and loses out to sehun, who's already faster anyway. then, jongin gets himself trapped behind a block and sehun cackles with glee. he drops a balloon, and jongin yelps as his character is popped. he slams the laptop screen down and jumps up.  
  
"what the fuck, hyung! if you're going to come back and barge into my room announced, don't mess up my focus!"  
  
jongin storms out of the room. yixing and sehun look up at lu han. lu han blinks back. "huh?" yixing asks articulately. sehun makes a face and goes to join another online room. lu han pulls jongin's laptop towards him and purses his lips.  
  
at dinner, kyungsoo leaves a space for lu han to sit beside jongin, but jongin gets up quickly and seats himself between suho and jongdae. lu han blinks. kyungsoo blinks. and lu han makes a decision. he drags jongin away from the others starting a game of team slayer in halo to jongin’s room and locks the door behind them.  
  
"are you really mad at me because united beat chelsea?"  
  
jongin drapes himself over a chair and pretends not to hear.  
  
"you realize i don’t play for manchester right, and that i didn’t even get to see the game? i was on the way to being mauled at the airport when it started."  
  
jongin feigns vivid interest in the hem of his pant leg.  
  
"look, jongin-ah, we're still a point behind you on the standings so it doesn't even-"  
  
"don't you dare say it doesn't matter, not when those calls against torres and chicharito were so bs, you guys didn't fucking deserve that win okay, and rooney sucks" jongin rants, unable to contain his anger.  
  
"oh come on, the rooney/van persie pair has been brilliant, and besides, in your entire attacking trio only mata was playing well. we got the early lead, you guys dominated for a quarter of the match, we finished. simple as that."  
  
jongin rolls his eyes and explodes, "well explain how we could have won with both torres and ivanovic off!"  
  
"fuck you, that call against ivanovic was totally legit and you know it. plus, without shinji our defense was total shit anyway. you guys just couldn't withhold your anger or capitalize on opportunities."  
  
"you try to stay calm without your captain then, i'd like to see you try."  
  
"well then, it's john terry's fault isn't it, why are you so pissed off at me?"  
  
"you cheer for the wrong team, fuck you!"  
  
lu han stands up from his spot on the bed. "kim jongin, say that to my face."  
  
jongin stands and strides over to lu han. he grabs a fistful of lu han's shirt and yanks forward. his eyes bore holes into lu han's and he snarls, "fuck. you."  
  
to his surprise, lu han smirks and whispers, "you'd like to wouldn't you?"  
  
jongin lets out a growl and pushes lu han back into the bed. lu han's knees buckle and he turns his head to the side. jongin leans down and runs his tongue along lu han's jaw and threading his fingers through his hair.  
  
lu han slips his fingers under jongin's pants to squeeze at jongin's ass, digging his fingernails in until jongin nips at his ear. with a groan, lu han takes his hands off jongin's butt unzips his own pants and then jongin's before pulling them down to his knees. while jongin sucks brutally along his neck, lu han ruts wildly against jongin with quick jerks of his hips. he feels jongin growing harder through the fabric of his boxers and stretches his arm out to fumble blindly for a condom and lube.  
  
jongin pulls the condom out of lu han's hand and rolls it on without moving his lips away from lu han's collarbones. lu han arches off the bed and feels all of the muscles in his arm constricting awkwardly as he prepares himself. jongin kisses him for the first time since he's come back to korea and lu han relishes the feeling of lips against lips. lu han slides his tongue along the roof of jongin's mouth and his dick against jongin's pelvis. it feels like bliss.  
  
unceremoniously, the bottle of lube is yanked out of his hand and lu han doesn't watch jongin slick himself up before he positions himself against lu han. lu han grips jongin's back before he's got an assful of kim jongin without warning. he whimpers grimaces; it's been a while since they've fucked and he's wholly unused to sex right now. jongin lets him catch his breath before he palms lu han's cock.  
  
at lu han's first moan of satisfaction, jongin angles his hips backward and thrusts back into lu han roughly. the tightness around him is way better than the feeling of his right hand, which is all he's had since that time in the hotel the night of the mengniu music awards. it's been too long.  
  
he feels lu han's fingers wrap around his wrist and snaps back to fisting lu han's cock. he uses his other hand to pull lu han's pelvis up for a better angle and to give himself leverage as he slams into lu han over and over. lu han's hand takes over and jongin crooks his neck, watching his dick going in and out of lu han's ass while lu han wanks himself off.  
  
the air is filled with the slap of balls against skin and quick pants. lu han's breath comes in little bursts. jongin's so close he can almost taste it, but he's waiting, waiting for lu han's breath to hitch so he changes pace, fucking lu han hard and slow. he builds up speed again, until he can't hold it and pulls out. he rips off the condom and pumps himself for a while before coming on lu han's stomach.  
  
he doesn't rest. cheeks hollowed and lips suctioned, he lets lu han fuck his mouth to completion, swallowing as much as he can like a cat who's gotten the cream.  
  
lu han doesn't end up returning to the m dorms and curls up under jongin's blankets. later, jongin tells him, "i wasn't actually mad at you."  
  
"i know, that was all a ploy for make up sex."  
  
"do you blame me?"  
  
lu han shakes his head.  
  
"chelsea's still the best."  
  
lu han snorts and flicks jongin in the chest. "in your dreams, motherfucker."  
  
"yeah, in my dreams you're tied up, in a chelsea jersey, and i'm fucking the living daylights out of you."  
  
lu han blinks.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the epl standings were only topical at time of writing


End file.
